I Dont Want to Lose You Over This Secret
by Softhalo
Summary: Whats up with Blossom? Whats she hiding from Brick and why was she so upset in the bathroom? Fluffy reds One shot rated T because i think thats about right but idk


"Oh my god, fuck, shit, goddamnit." Blossom groaned, her hands pulling on her face.

Her body slumped as she threw herself on the bathroom floor, arms sprawled out dramatically. The cold white tile cooling her sweaty body and sticking to her skin in the process.

"This can't be happening, I'm too young!" She said as she chucked the piece of plastic across the room, not even bothering to look where it landed. Just then she hear a knock on the door,

"Blossom? Are you okay in there? I heard something fall." A ruff voice questioned from the other side.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, totally fine! Just give me a second and I'll be out." Blossom grimaced as she pulled herself up, this time her long peachy hair sticking to her rather than the floor. She picked the plastic up and buried it in the trash, _no one can know not yet at least._

Unlocking the door her eyes met with concerned blood red ones. "Blossom..." she didn't reply and instead tried to shuffle by, avoiding eye contact. "Hey 'm talking to ya!" A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around forcing her to have eye contact. "Geez, what's your fucking problem? And what was that "I'm too young" all about, is there something I should know?" His voice was stern and his gaze met hers. Still Blossom stayed quiet, her head tilted down. "Babe?"

"Huh, sorry I wasn't listening to you." She raised her head and smiled, "we have that dinner tonight anyway, I was just so preoccupied with that I wasn't listening. Don't worry everything's okay." Blossom cupped his face and gave him a small kiss then slipped away from the bathroom entrance, only pausing at the halls corner. "Oh and Brick, it's a formal event so you _have_ to dress up, not a full suit but definitely a dress shirt." She smiled and slipped away. "Remember to pick me up at my house tonight!

Brick furrowed his brow as he watched her disappear. "Somethings definitely up..." it wasn't like Blossom to keep secrets though, she was normally a very open person. Secrets were his thing, so what could be so disastrous that she wouldn't tell him.

He peered into the bathroom and glanced around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Shrugging his shoulders Brick headed to his room, this dinner was important he should get started now if he wanted to be on time and prepared.

Walking through the halls of her own house Blossom sighed. Maybe she should at least tell her sisters, but there were so many things she had to figure out herself. _God why did this have to happen._ Brick needed to know too, this was almost equally about him as it was her. She rubbed her temples obviously upset.

"Okay now is not the time, focus on dinner, focus on dinner, focus, on, dinner." She huffed, throwing open her closet doors. Something showy, but not too much, it had to be classy as well. And since it was so hot outside in the august heat she needed something light. Skimming through the selection a dress caught her eyes.

Brick had bought her this... they'd been in the mall for two hours that day...

 **Flashback**

"God this is sooooooo boring, can we do something else?" Brick whined laying his head on Blossoms shoulder. He proceeded to run his hands through the hangers on the clearance rack, examining the clothes that were placed there.

"I'm almost done, if you want you can go pick something you want, the store does have a men's section." Blossom laughed and shrugged his head off.

"Alright, I'll go get something for you then! And you have to wear it!" Brick joked back, only slightly serious.

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna know my size Brick? If it doesn't fit you know I won't wear it at all." She commented back, jeering Brick on.

"Oh, but I know your measurements by now babe, so I think I'll be fine." Brick purred his hands sliding down her ribs onto Blossom's waist. She quickly jerked away.

"Brick!" She yelped as the perpetrator only smiled and kissed her forehead.

"See you in a bit Pinky, and when I do it's gonna be the hottest thing you own."

30 minutes later and he came back, bag in hand with something in it.

"Oh you're back, what'd you get?" Blossom asked timidly. Whatever it was he seemed too pleased with himself for it to be anything good by her standards.

"You really wanna see?" Brick only smiled as he replied.

"Well yeah, you got for me after all."

"You _really_ wanna see?" He asked again, his smiled only getting bigger.

"Well not if you keep asking like that. It's freaking me out." Blossom shuddered.

Brick only thrust his hand in the bag and pulled out some red material. He shook it out and it unfolded, Blossom winced as he did this. It couldn't be good he was too excited about whatever it was for her to actually like and wear it. Out fell a red cocktail like dress, made of a light fabric, with a triangle neckline and two spaghetti straps connecting around back. It looked to be tightly fitted and at the end of it there was a cut to reveal the thigh. It probably didn't even reach the knee, or mid thigh.

"Brick..." Blossom said as she stared at her boyfriend, eyes wide.

"Yes?" He said sternly as he place her hands into his own, holding them gently.

"I'm never going to wear this." She said coldly, sending a dagger through his heart. He fell to the floor dramatically clutching the dress to his heart.

"Blossom, how could you, you truly are an ice queen." Brick fake sobbed as he kneeled the on the floor, head lowered. "I can't believe you, and here I thought you loved me."

"Well if it's gains your love back I'm ready to go." Blossom said as she held out her hand that was quickly met by her boyfriends who upon impact intertwined his fingers and pulled himself up.

"I could never stop loving you, but you know you have to keep the dress." He cooed as they walked out of the store.

"I know"

 **End of flashback**

Maybe, if she wore the dress he wouldn't even mind she hadn't told him outright. And it would make him happy anyways.

Pulling it on Blossom was actually surprised to see that the thing fit her. Remarkably well, it clung perfectly to her curves and breasts. Maybe too much to the latter, she'd be wearing a sweater with this for sure, she loved Brick, but not that much to show all _that_ in public. Pulling on some 3 inch red strap high heels to match and then braiding her hair into two dutch braids she sighed.

Blossom turned to look at herself in the long floor length mirror that sat in her room. After all she wouldn't be able to look like this forever, especially now so she might as well look as long as she can. Is this how other people felt, that their youth was getting ripped away from this kinda thing. She was only 17, a junior in highschool! Far too young (even if people younger than her had the same thing happen to them).

Blossom shook her head and continued to ready herself, tonight was going to be good. All of her siblings and their boyfriends were going to eat with her and Brick. A nice triple date night with the gang at a fancy restaurant. There was no way she'd let something like this ruin her and everyone else's night.

Brick stood at the door as the doorbell rung throughout the Utonium household. His brothers had already picked up their dates so he as just waiting for Blossom now. He messed with his collar for a bit, popping open a button or two of his dark red dress shirt. Getting worried he leaned closer and heard footsteps going down the stairs, and he sighed in relief. It's not he didn't mind waiting for her, he was just an impatient person to begin with. The door opened and there stood Blossom.

Brick felt the drool gathered in his mouth before he could comprehend what was standing before him, and that he was chocking on it.

"Brick! Is everything alright?" Blossom yelped as her boyfriend pounded on his chest rapidly, face red as a beet.

"Y-you're wearing the dress I bought." He wheezed, "I'm just really fucking surprised, and happy, and oh- oh my god you're wearing the dress I bought" Brick said as he gasped for air.

"Yeah I thought it would be good for tonight, you know?" Blossom said with a droopy smile on her face.

"Good, it's fucking hot as hell, I-I mean it's great babe, great for tonight, great for the weather, oh god what am I saying it's smoking on you." Brick coughed still trying to regain his composure.

"Come on let's go, we're already late." Blossom mentioned as she stared to walk towards Bricks car, him trailing behind her like a puppy with its momma.

Blossom fidgeted in the car as they drove, trying to either pull the dresses neckline up more to conceal what she could, or pulling the sweater over it more.

Brick on the other hand was having the hardest time of his life.

In front of him lay the road that he needed to keep an eye on, but next to him. Oh god next to him sat the most gorgeous girl to ever exist in the dress he'd bought her. Ever five seconds he had to remind himself that if he didn't pay attention to fucking road they'd die, but his eyes, kept, drifting. God! Why'd she have to be so hot. It wasn't fair, not fair at all.

He'd faced a literal demon, been with some of the worst villains Townsville had ever faced, been actually tortured, but this was worse than anything else he'd ever faced before. He mentally groaned as he peeled his eyes away from his girlfriend again and glued his eyes to the road and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

It wasn't long before they reached the restaurant and were walking in, hands in each other's. Blossoms grip was especially tight, and Brick noticed it. Something wasn't right with her, first that whole bathroom incident, she hadn't even answered his question, then she'd worn the dress she said she would never wear, and now this. His gaze hardened, there was definitely something up.

"Blossom! Brick! You both finally got here!!!" A perky voice interrupted Brick's thoughts and his gaze softened as he looked up.

"Hey Bubs, Boom" Brick smiled as he greeted the ball of sunshine formally known as Bubbles Utonium and his brother, Boomer. Behind them was the other sibling pair, Butch and Buttercup. They were bickering slightly but both shut up and soon as they saw the last of the group had arrived.

"Hey Bro!" Butch waved and so did Buttercup, although the smile on her face seemed slightly forced.

"C'mon lets go get the table already, I'm fucking starving, and I'm in this dress. I do so much for you Butchie boy I hope you goddamn appreciate it." Buttercup lamented as she dragged Butch inside.

"Me fucking too, me fucking too. And I do appreciate you, what are you talking about Butters?" Butch began to whine as they disappeared from view, Bubbles and Boomer following right behind them.

Brick turned to Blossom, "Shall we?"

"Y-yeah" and Bricks concerned face returned as his girlfriend led him in.

The rest of the night was pretty good to Blossoms standards. The siblings chatted and caught up, and Butch and Buttercup only fought once at dinner! (And that was only because Butch took a piece of Buttercups cake without asking and didnt let her do the same, so it was well deserved) But she could see something was off with Brick, he seemed very cold that night, like he was deep in thought that night about something.

She couldn't hid this from him anymore. As they were leaving she pulled on his sleeve, "Hey, we- we need to talk." His face went dark and he turned away.

"Okay, let's talk when we get back to my house." Brick said, his voice colder and rougher than it normally was.

"Sure, what ever works for you." Blossom chirped as she climbed into the car with him.

The ride back was nothing short of being awkward. Brick didn't even look at her once, but Blossom didn't take her eyes off him for a second. What if he would break up with her because of this? What if he stopped loving her? God what would she do then? How'd she miss his stern but warm face, with all his piercings. The snakebites she'd sometimes twist to fluster him, the small gauges she'd stick her pinky in, even that stupid belly piercing that didn't fit him at all. She would never forget his windstorm of freckles that painted his adorable face, and how they would crinkle when he laughed or smile. Or the way his nose would twitch when he was mad or annoying, she didn't want to lose that. What in the world would Blossom do without his long blood orange hair that she had insisted he either cut or take better care of, what would she run her fingers through when she was sad, and who would twirl her hair in their own when they were sad?

He'd looked so good tonight too, the button up shirt was unbuttoned only two buttons down, but god was it hot with those dress pants and shoes. Even his baseball cap she didn't mind, afterall she loved a well dressed guy.

She didn't want to lose him, and everything he did to make her happy, she couldn't bare that thought of losing her foundation, her structure, her Brick.

A lump began to form in her throat as these thoughts filled her mind again and again.

Brick stared out onto the road, face stern. His face was calm but inside his mind was racing faster than ever. What if she was going to break up with him? Why would she do that? He'd done nothing bad lately but god what if she hated him! He couldn't survive without her, Blossom was his flower, his everything. Who would calm his rage, or- or tell him it was going to be okay when he was sad. Who could he even go to if he felt sick to his stomach or felt like the world was crashing down on him? What if she was dying? That was stupid, because then Bubbles and Buttercup would have been off, but maybe they were just pretending so well he hadn't picked up a thing. And he'd been so focused on Blossom tonight too, oh my god she could be dying, his baby could be dying and he didn't even know. What in gods name did she want to talk about?

The car stopped and the two teens had never felt this sick in their life, one holding in the largest secret in her life, and the other scared to death of what it could be.

Blossoms hand trembled as she reached for the handle to the car door. Using all her strength she pulled herself up and out, following Brick to the front door, and then to his room. He shut it behind her and stared her down. She'd never seen him look so scary in her life.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" He asked hand on his hip.

"I'm- I'm" Blossom stopped as tears stared to form in her eyes. She mumbled the rest of the sentence under her breath.

"You're what?" Brick asked leaning in closer to her so e could hear better.

"I'm p-p" she managed to cough out as the coughs turned into hiccups and tears began to stream out of her eyes.

"P-p-p what babe?" Brick had never been so confused in his life, what could be so hard that it was this difficult for her to come out and say?

"P-p-preg-"

But Brick's mind suddendly snapped to attention as he realized, "pregnant." He stated bluntly as Blossom could only nod, she was too consumed by tears to even choke out a single word anymore.

"M-me? You? Pregnant?" Brick stuttered as he sat down on his bed, head in his hands. "Pregnant... but we-we use protection!" He raised his head up. "Oh my god Pinky- no babe- no Blossom, oh my god I thought you were gonna break up with me, or like die or some shit." He sputtered out, face deadpanned in its expression. She was serious, or else it wouldn't be this hard for her to tell him. He was gonna be a dad.

Brick stood back up and pulled Blossom back on the bed surronding her in his arms holding her close. "Are you gonna break up with me?" Blossom whimpered out as she clutched to Bricks shirt.

"Oh my god no, I thought you were gonna break up with me, Jesus no!" Brick said surprised that she even thought that at all. "What do you wanna do with it, it's your choice afterall..." he said looking up T the ceiling.

Blossom sighed, "I think I'm gonna keep it, the baby." She dug her head further into his neck mascara wiping onto his freckled skin.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Brick pondering as he focused his attention back to Blossom, his finger twirling her hair around it.

"No, just you. I thought you should be the first to know." She mumbled in response.

"Your dads gonna kill me." Brick groaned as he shuddered in the thought of the professors reaction. He'd gotten his superhero daughter knocked up at the age of 17, he'd probably castrate Brick as soon as he showed his face in that house.

"Yeah" Blossom sighed again, "it's okay I'll make sure he doesn't really kill you, I can't have the father of our child dying on me."

"Father," Brick paused as he said this, "It's weird to say that now, you know. Mother and father."

"Right"

"I like it though- sounds nice." Brick said as he exhaled and rolled to his side so he faced Blossom, instead of having her lay on him. "Hey, you know I'll never stop loving you right? Baby or not I wanna be with you forever."

"Brick! That's a big commitment." Blossom gasped, she didn't want to guilt him into trying himself down forever.

"I'm serious, I ain't joking about this kinda stuff." He said, rubbing the tears out of her eyes as his blood red eyes met her rosey pink ones. "I'm really, really fucking in love with you, I dunno what I'd do without you." Brick pulled her closer, hands wrapped around her waist, and Blossom pulled him even closer to her, embracing him in a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either. I love you Brick." She pulled away only enough so she could kiss him, and kiss him she did.

Brick pulled the covers over them and turned off the light as he held Blossom closer resting his chin on top on her head, letting her own rest on his chest. "I love you Blossom." And with that he fell asleep, Blossom soon following.

Blossoms eyelids fluttered awake as she was awoken by a pinch to the cheek. Slapping the hand away she rolled over and pulled the sheet closer to her. "Just five more minutes."

"But I made you breakfast babe." The owner of the hand pouted as it went in for the second pinch. But Blossom was already turned around and met Bricks soft gaze with her own. "Even when you look dead you're still pretty." He sighed as she sat up blushing. Blossom grunted as she sat up and was met by a platter with pancakes, bacon, and a cup of coffee.

"I think I gotta tell my dad or something." Blossom remarked as she stuffed a piece of pancake into her mouth.

"As much as I personally am scared for that, it's probably for the best. Do you want me to come with you?" Brick asked as he sat himself next to Blossom, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, I don't want you to face the wrath of them just yet, they have to calm down first. I don't want Buttercup and the Professor to kill you on the spot. Or at all" Blossom groaned as she sipped her coffee.

"Can I tell my brothers? Or is that like a big no no?" Brick asked, he was definitely a little proud in this whole ordeal, which wasn't like bad or anything. It just made Blossom smile.

"No it's fine, I'm gonna tell my family today when I go back, so your brothers are gonna know anyways, Bubbles and Buttercups would definitely ask, or tell them. You probably wanna tell them first though."

"I'll make sure they don't blah about it, it'll be airtight." Brick promised, squeezing blossoms free hand with his own.

She pushed away the platter to the side of the bed and squeezed his hand back. Suddenly her phone went off and she snapped back to reality. "Oh shi- I mean shoot." Blossom fumbled out of bed, "I forgot to tell them where I was going last night I gotta go home."

"I know, I put my hoodie on the hook for you," Brick laughed and she started for the door. "Hey babe?" He shouted after her.

"What?"

"Got get em tiger!" He yelled and he heard her laugh, then saw her pink streak take off from the yard. Butch strolled into his room, hair astrew as he blinked and yawned. "What was that all about? Who's she getting?"

"You're never gonna believe what happened man, it's fucking wild." Brick stated as Boomer conveniently walked in as well.

"What's fucking wild? You guys doing something kinky?" Brick shook his head and smiled.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He exclaimed clearly excited.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, wow that is fucking wild." Butch shouted his hands searching for something that wasn't there in the air.

"Oh my god." Boomer gasped as he stared at brick then butch then brick then butch then brick again. "Congrats man!" Then a lightbulb clicked in his head as he gasped again, "Butch, we're gonna be uncles!"

"Oh SHIT you're right!! We're gonna be uncles- he's gonna be a dad!" Butch yelled again, now his hands were around Brick, giving him a big bear hug. "WHOOO!" He shouted as he shouted around Brick, who was only laughed in glee as the two brothers lifted him up and swung him.

Blossom gulped. This was gonna be hard- not as hard as telling Brick, but still hard. "Dad? Bubbles? Buttercup?" She shouted into the house, and soon all there were gathered in the living room.

She sighed as she stoof in front of them. "Okay you have to promise you won't get angry at Brick. It's just as much my fault as it is his. Especially you two, Buttercup, Dad." Blossom's heart was racing as their faces searched for the answer in her own.

"What the fuck did he do Bloss? If he did something awful I'm gonna kill so fast." Buttercup growled as she picked her knuckles and stared at the door, already planning her attack strategy.

"Honey I'm sure I wouldn't do something like that, I can try to understand." The professor sighed, mentally preparing for whatever his eldest daughter had to say.

"Okay, I'm," Blossom paused then raised her head, "I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it."

"OMG BLOSSOM!!!" Bubbles squealed as she ran to hug her sister, "I'm gonna be an aunt!!"

Buttercup only stared in disbelief and she sat on the sofa. "Huh, and I thought I'd be the first to get knocked up."

"I'm gonna kill him." Blossom swerved to see the professor, eyes ablaze with anger as he calmly strolled to the door, kitchen knife in hand.

"PROFESSOR NO!!!" All three girls screamed, as they zipped to pull him back.

"I should have never let him into this house, into my daughters life. I'm gonna kill him as soon as I see him, he's dead." The professor grunted as he struggled to release himself from his daughters grip.

"Please professor, you can't kill Brick! He's gotta raise the baby!" Bubbles squealed as she ground her feet into the floor, trying to halt her father from advancing.

"I'll just castrate him instead, so he can't do it again." He growled.

"Professor no! You can't!" Blossom yelled, "You can't go castrating my boyfriend! I'll never forgive you if you do!" Blossom cried out and the professor halted his assault.

"Fine but we're going to have a _very_ serious talk." He mumbled as he went back to the kitchen and place the knife where it belonged. Blossom sighed in relief as she faced her sisters again who both tackled her down with hugs immediately.

"Oh blossy! I'm so happy for you, and whatever your decision you make we'll support you!" Bubbles said happily tightening her grip in the process.

"Thanks, thank you both, so much." Blossom sobbed as she clutched both her sisters in her arms.

 **Yayayayayayaya that's the end because it's 1 am and I wanted to get this out in one night. I'm not editing this so HA :)**

 **Lemme know if you want a continuation of this plot or something (I'm not done with an island like no other , this just popped into my head today and I had to get it out!!!)**

 **Hope y'all like this story I'm going to sleep now.**


End file.
